World Magnetic Tour
This is Metallica's tour that's went to October 2010 About This is Metallica's first tour to use laser lights. The shows were mostly played at arenas. The three night concert at Mexico City's Foro Sol was filmed and later released as ''Orgullo, Pasion y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad Mexico. ''Another show at Nîmes, France at Antic Arena was later released as ''Franque Pour Une Nuit. ''The Mexico City DVD was released in Mexico and Latin America. The Nîmes DVD was released in Europe. The concert would open with That Was Just Your Life, with the exception of the Mexico City with "That Was Just Your Life" as the opening song for one night only. All the Latin American shows opened with "Creeping Death". Then the April 2010 Europe shows opened with "That Was Just Your Life". Tour Europe "Death Magnetic" Promo Shows-2008 Sep 12 Berlin, Germany O2 World Sep 14 London, United Kingdom BBC Radio 1 Sep 15 London, United Kingdom O2 Arena US Leg 1 Oct 17 San Francisco, CA Rehearsal- Cow Palace Oct 20 Glendale, AZ AZ Rehearsal- Jobing.com Arena Oct 21 Glendale, AZ Jobing.com Arena Oct 23 Albuquerque, NM Tingley Colieseum Oct 25 Kansas City, MO Sprint Center Oct 26 Des Moines, IA Wells Fargo Arena US Leg 2 Nov 1 Portland, OR Rose Garden Nov 3 Salt Lake City, UT EnergySolutions Arena Nov 4 Denver, CO Pepsi Center Nov 6 Omaha, NE Qwest Center Nov 8 Moline, IL iWireless Center Nov 9 Columbus, OH Schottenstein Center Nov 17 St. Louis, MO Scottrade Center Nov 18 Tulsa, OK BOK Center Nov 20 Houston, TX Toyota Center Nov 22 Little Rock, AR Alltel Arena Nov 23 New Orleans, LA New Orleans Arena US Leg 3 Dec 1 Seattle, WA Key Arena Dec 2 Vancouver, BC GM Place Dec 4 Calgary, AB Pengrowth Saddledome Dec 5 Calgary, AB Pengrowth Saddledome Dec 7 Edmonton, AB Rexall Place Dec 12 Ontario, CA Citizens Business Bank Arena Dec 13 Fresno, CA Save Mart Center Dec 15 San Diego, CA Cox Arena Dec 17 Los Angeles, CA The Forum Dec 18 Los Angeles, CA The Forum Dec 20 Oakland, CA Oracle Arena 2009 US Leg 4 Jan 12 Milwaukee, WI Bradley Center Jan 13 Detroit, MI Joe Louis Arena Jan 15 Washington, D.C. Verizon Center Jan 17 Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Center Jan 18 Boston, MA TD Banknorth Center Jan 26 Chicago, IL Allstate Arena Jan 27 Chicago, IL Allstate Arena Jan 29 Uniondale, NY Nassau Colieseum Jan 31 Newark, NJ Prudential Center Feb 1 Newark, NJ Prudential Center Feb 25 Nottingham, United Kingdom Trent FM Arena Feb 26 Manchester, Unied Kingdom MEN Forum Feb 28 Sheffield, United Kingdom Sheffield Arena Europe Leg 1 Mar 2 London, United Kingdom O2 Arena Mar 3 Newcastle, United Kingdom Metro Radio Arena Mar 5 Antwerp, Belgium Sportpaleis Mar 7 Stockholm, Sweden Globen "Guitar Hero: Metallica" Promo Show Mar 20 Austin, TX Stubb's Europe Leg 1(cont.) Mar 25 Birningham, United Kingdom LG Arena Mar 26 Glasgow, United Kingdom SECC Arena Mar 28 London, United Kingdom O2 Arena Mar 30 Rotterdam, Netherlands Ahoy Apr 1 Paris, France Palais Omnisport de Bercy Apr 2 Paris, France Palais Omnisport de Bercy May 4 Stockholm, Sweden Globen May 6 Munich, Germany Olympiahalle May 7 Leipzig, Germany Leipzig Arena May 9 Stuttgart, Germany Schleyerhalle May 11 Franfurt, Germant Festhalle May 12 Hamburg, Germany Color Line Arena May 14 Vienna, Austria Stadhalle May 16 Oberhausen, Germany KoPi-Arena May 17 Colonge, Germany Lanxess Arena Latin American Leg 1 Jun 4 Mexico City, Mexico Foro Sol Jun 5 Mexico City, Mexico Foro Sol Jun 7 Mexico Cty, Mexico Foro Sol Category:Tours Category:World Magnetic